Boyfriend
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: [OneShot][RoyEd] Ed has a crush, and Roy has a girlfriend. They'll work this out.


**A/N:** For my FMA Fanfic Challenge. -le sigh- I'm not so sure I like this one. I think it's cuz I can't write a kiss scene worth crap -tick mark- I dunno...maybe it's just cuz it's RoyxEd. I find it hard for me to write anything with Roy in it, I guess. And Izumi. First time with Izumi.

**Disclaimer:** I dun own FMA.

* * *

I've always been hot-headed. But that didn't really seem to stop me from being so...feminine around this one guy. Yeah, weird. A guy liking another guy. 

Well, I guess it all started way-back-when around the time we started getting…more friendly to each other. We wouldn't argue as much, we wouldn't scream at each other anymore...it was pretty nice, I guess. After we came onto those terms, I started getting really fidgety around him. My laughs would turn nervous and I started to become less mature. More 'cute', I could say. My brain would always go on 'Stand By' and I'd be impressed by every little thing he did.

That, in itself, was incredulous.

I was the smartest guy in school. A real modern Einstein. I was currently studying rocketry from pure boredom alone, and the concept of which was gradually becoming redundant. But I didn't really care. When he'd lay his head down in my lap every day at lunch, I'd forget about everything, and I would just let my fingers stroke his beautiful, ebony hair and his soft pale cheeks. He'd look up at me and smile every-so-often, and all I could do was smile back.

No one really bothered us about the sudden change in attitude towards each other. We really didn't either. It was an unspoken treaty we had proposed and passed, and it wasn't going to be broken anytime soon.

At least, that's what I thought.

One day, while his cheek was resting against my thigh and my hand was petting his soft mass of thin black hair, our long-time friend Maes Hughes announced something.

"Roy _finally_ got a girlfriend!"

My hand had frozen, and my eyes had widened. Was this true? I looked down at Roy, and he was staring up at me with his narrow, heart-stopping eyes. Why did I feel so betrayed? He was never mine to begin with. He was open to the single public, and he had never hid that fact. When I finally found my voice, I just had to ask.

"Who's...who's the lucky lady?" I joked, cracking a smile. Roy closed his eyes, chuckled and snuggled into my leg.

"Her name's Riza. You know, that scary girl in fifth period?" Hughes responded for his best friend. I cringed. _Her?!_ He picked Riza Hawkeye over _me_? I was absolutely appalled. I tried not to let it show, so I just put on a fake smile again.

"Really, Roy?"

Roy shrugged. "You knew it was bound to happen." he said. I sighed. I did. Those two had been together since they were little, and the chemistry between them was practically tangible.

But so what?

I didn't care if we would be star-crossed lovers. I just wanted him to be going out with me, so that I could justify the reason I loved having his head in my lap and my fingers in his hair and the way my heart skipped beats when he smiled. I always felt the need to touch him. Sometimes I'd just poke him to get that stimulant.

"Yeah...I guess..." I muttered, my strokes becoming slower and heavier like the pulse and weight of my heart.

When I walked home with my little brother Al and our childhood friend Winry, I couldn't bring myself to tell them that I was okay. I just wasn't. The guy I've had a crush on for who-knows-how-long just got a girlfriend and we all knew it would happen. I hate being right all the time. I knew we could never be together, but all this time I held on to the dream that one day he would hold me to his chest to where I could count the beating of his heart. That day would never come, I knew.

When Al and Winry weren't looking, I snuck a peek at Winry. Did this mean that she and I were going to be high-school sweethearts? I didn't really like the idea that much as the one with me and Roy. But...when I thought about it, Winry and I were just like Roy and Riza, bound to be a couple. I sighed.

Edward and Winry mad EW and Al and Winry made AW. If I could make it happen, then I would order that my brother and best friend would become boyfriend-girlfriend so that way I could go find someone else who was close enough to Roy. Maybe that green-haired kid in nearly all my classes...he seems to fancy me quite a bit...and he's kinda cute…

We left Winry's house at around 8-ish and trekked back to our house. Al was hyper and talkative, and I was just listening. We lived with our martial arts teacher and her husband; we always have since we were little. Our father abandoned us and our mother died soon after. Luckily our Sensei, Izumi Curtis, was deemed our godmother when Mom got really sick. It was just unlucky that it _was_ Izumi Curtis, the she-devil of all trainers.

Over time I had learned to duck at just the right moment when a skillet came whizzing over my head, grazing my cowlick. Al, unlucky as he was, was still trying to figure it out.

Yes, this is how we're greeted when one of us has done something wrong. Which is usually me, which is usually everyday. Al gets fry-panned too because Izumi believes that he should have stopped me from whatever I was doing, or at least have talked the principal out of calling her. Very busy housewife, she is.

But today when I dropped by bag on the couch, which in turn caused an apple to come flying at me (which I caught, by the way), I wasn't yelled at. Confused, I waltzed into the kitchen, taking a bite of the apple. When I scanned the room, waving a little to Izumi, I dropped the fruit in pure shock.

What was Roy Mustang doing my kitchen?

"W-what're you doing here?" I stammered. Roy just chuckled.

"Just wanted to clear some things up with you." he said smoothly, resting his cheek in his palm. I forced down a blush and picked up the apple from the floor.

"Coulda called..." I muttered, about to take another bite. But the apple was swiped from my grasp by, you guessed it, Izumi. She was glaring with the eyes of a very, very angry housewife.

"What did I tell you about eating off the floor?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Nothin'."

She rolled her eyes and tossed the apple behind her, and I chuckled at the surprised look on Roy's face when it landed in the trashcan without bouncing off the wall or the rim.

"Well, don't do it. I don't want you getting sick." she scolded, going back to her 'cooking'. I would like to add in the fact that Al and I have stomached her cooking for so long we've become entirely immune to its affects.

I grinned. "Aw, you don't want me here?"

She gave a smile that I knew was just as fake as it could get. "Of course not, little Edward! I just want you to be in tip-top shape when we spar later so that I won't feel so bad about whooping your ass!" she said as if she were a caring mother, adding an 'innocent' giggle to the end. I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah...thanks for that." I told her and smiled at a confused Roy. "Well, where do want to 'clear things up'?"

He blinked a few times and stood up from his seat, smoothing out his shirt. "Your room, if that's okay."

"Um...okay." I agreed a bit hesitantly. Honestly, the last place I wanted my love-interest to be was in the hell-hole we called a 'room'. But he insisted, and I would remind him of it if he complained. As we climbed the stairs, Al called up to us.

"Hey Roy! Where are you two going?" he asked. I swear, he's more motherly than Izumi.

"My room."

"...You call that mess a room?"

"Shut up!"

"Roy, don't get eaten by Ed's floor!"

I blushed and grabbed Roy's arm. "C'mon." I muttered and dragged him to my room. Roy kind of waved at a giggling Al before I shoved him in and closed the door loudly behind us. He looked around, cocking an eyebrow. I understand why.

Not only were clothes littered on the floor, but loose-leaf pages of writings and drawings, notebooks and manuals galore, pens scattered everywhere, and some boxes of crackers where lying around. I had about two laptops, a computer and there were tons of hard drives, from ZIP disk drives to DVD burners to 40GB USB ones, a scanner and a printer or two and a copy machine tightly packed into a corner. Upon my shelves were five-inch thick books and dictionaries, all of them read at least twice. I had a stereo placed on top of a TV stand, CD and DVD cases stacked next to it and the little black television in the middle.

Needless to say, Roy was speechless.

I guess I never mentioned that mom left tons of money behind for Al and I, enough for me to blow a lot of it and still have enough for college that scholarships couldn't pay for. Usually, I tell people something that I realized that right now would be the perfect time to inform Roy of.

"Never leave me with your money. It'll be gone in a flash."

Roy nodded. "Yeah. Are those--"

"Imported manga? Yep."

"...And those?"

I chuckled. He saw my flash drives hanging from a key holder on the wall. I had so many... "Yeah. I love those things. Very useful."

"I always break mine. But damn, you've got a lot of stuff." he said, grinning.

"And to think, the only thing keeping them safe from thieves is Izumi's reputation."

"I'll believe that."

We laughed a bit and then tiptoed around all my junk to my bed, where we sat comfortably. I had to place the laptops and sketchbooks on the floor, and sniffed the box of Ritz crackers to see if they were stale. Like that would help. But hey, I got a smile out of Roy.

"So...what do you have to clear up?" I asked him, munching on a cracker. He grinned.

"Well, about Riza..."

I was silent since I didn't really want to discuss her. She took my Roy away from me...

"Umm...I don't really know how to say this...but I don't really wanna, y'know, be with her..." he admitted. I nearly fell off the bed in shock.

"Really?!" I shouted, maybe too eagerly. Roy looked at me for a moment, and nodded.

"I just asked her out since Hughes has been bugging me about it. Truth is, I don't really like girls."

"Dump her."

He blinked at me, maybe confused at my sudden blurt. But he sighed. "I can't. If I do, then Hughes will kill me..."

"Why does this all revolve around him?" I asked bitterly, biting my cracker harshly.

"He's been my best friend since we were infants. He wants me to get with a girl, but like I said, I don't like girls."

I blinked, and stuffed a cracker in my mouth to keep from smiling. "So...you're gay?"

He made a thoughtful hum. "Maybe bi. I mean, I just wouldn't like to go out with a girl. Flirting with them is really fun, and usually they're really nice. I know Riza's enough of a man, but still..."

I patted his shoulder. "I completely understand!" I told him. Maybe I could get him to see the light that was my love...

He blushed lightly. "Yeah...but I can't think of a guy who Hughes would accept."

That really, really hurt. And I made it noticeable. "None?" I asked quietly, sulking to make myself as cute as I could be. He turned to me, but instead of the sympathetic look I was hoping for, he was smirking.

"Well...maybe there's one guy...but I'm not entirely sure if he's into guys..." he murmured, leaning in closer to me. Naturally I leant back, scared for the moment. My face had lit up in red, and I was chomping on the crackers.

"W-w-who is it?"

When he just kept staring at me, I tried to avoid his gaze by getting another cracker, only to have my wrist gently grasped and brought closer to the lips of the grabber's mouth. Roy ate the cracker right from my fingers, his tongue flicking over the tips and his lips grazing my skin. Oh god I think I just turned into a tomato. He looked up at me with his dark, alluring eyes and that damned smirk still plastered on his face.

And I knew he was just _asking_ for it.

I tossed the box to the floor, and in an instant he was on top of me, our lips pressed together heatedly. Even now I can't describe the details of the kiss, except that I loved it and I wanted more. I knew we wouldn't go farther than this and a bit of groping until we got older, maybe after we graduated, but I didn't care. His tongue felt so good rubbing the inside of my mouth, running over my own tongue. The only bad thing?

I wish I didn't moan as loud as I did.

He was currently ravishing my neck area, finding spots that left me gasping and moaning. I hardly noticed the door opening, but when I heard a gasp that sounded horrifyingly like Al, I froze in mid arch, and once I regained my composure I pushed Roy off of me, staring with wide eyes at the door. Al was standing there, his hand clamped over his mouth, eyes wide and his face beet red. I scrambled off the bed, having to untangle myself from Roy's limbs to do so. By the time I had gotten to the door, Izumi had come up and was studying us carefully.

At first I thought she wouldn't assume anything. But when her eyes traveled to the hickeys on my neck and the fact that my shirt had been pulled off my shoulder on one side I was doomed. My flushed face and Roy looking very guilty didn't help much either.

"...Ed."

"Y-yes?"

"Send Roy home. We need to talk."

"Y-yes ma'am."  
----------------------  
A kiss. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Nah. I was just lectured about bringing guys home."

Another kiss. "But _I_ came to _you_."

"Same thing."

And another. "My parents aren't coming home until ten. Wanna come over?"

This time I kissed him. "Gotta ask Izumi."

"Okay."

And then we kissed each other at the same time, me pressed against the side of the main school building. Okay, I'm a boyfriend thief now. So? I'm enjoying this quite a bit.

"Oh, Roy?"

"Hm?"

"How did Riza take it?"

"She was gonna dump me anyway. She prefers us just being friends."

"That's good."

"...That and she didn't want to take care of my lazy ass."

I had to laugh at that. "But you have a nice ass!"

He chuckled, kissing me softly. "Edward, Edward, Edward..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing. We've got a few minutes."

* * *

You get a cookie if you caught the Edvy part in here :) 


End file.
